


Kraftwerk Drabblogues

by rosemarygreen



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: Cars, Classical Music, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Irreverent but Loving, Kraftwerk's history, stereotypes about Kraftwerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarygreen/pseuds/rosemarygreen
Summary: A collection of thematically disjointed drabbles in the form of dialogues (= drabblogues). Some of them are based on the band's history, some are built on stereotypes. All of them are, of course, fictional.
Kudos: 4





	Kraftwerk Drabblogues

**Sometime in the early ‘70s**

RALF: Florian, I’m back. Here’s my diploma and now I can focus on music.

FLORIAN: Hi, Ralf, long time no see.

RALF: Where’s our Farfisa? Hammond B3? What are these?

FLORIAN: Michael’s guitars and Klaus’s drum sticks.

RALF: Seriously, Florian, I take a sabbatical for a few months and leave you to run the group, and you turn it into a rock’n’roll band?

FLORIAN: It’s not my fault their guitars and drums sound louder than my electric flutes.

RALF: We should fire them before they turn Kraftwerk into Pink Floyd.

FLORIAN: Don’t worry, Ralf, we’ve already fought over out irreparable creative differences.

RALF: Great. Take the drum machine and close the studio door. No intruders from now on.

**Sometime in the '70s. In the street.**

FLORIAN: Look at her, isn’t she beautiful?

RALF: Yes.

FLORIAN: The shapes. The sounds. The power.

RALF: The lips. The eyes.

FLORIAN: Sorry?

RALF: This girl is hot – you are right.

FLORIAN: I wasn’t talking about a girl. I was talking about that car over there.

**Somewhere on Autobahn, next to a power plant**

FLORIAN: Why did we stop?

RALF: There’s been an accident ahead. We’re in a traffic jam.

FLORIAN: Good, and who’s jamming with us?

RALF: A Volkswagen, a Volvo, and a lonesome bike. Just sit back and enjoy the symphony.

WOLFGANG: _(Wakes up from a nap on the backseat)._ Oh no… I’ve got absolutely no work-life balance. Kraftwerk is here, there and everywhere. _(Points at the loudspeakers, the men on the front seat, and the window where a power plant can be seen.)_ Even in my head!

RALF & FLORIAN: Why?

WOLFGANG: I was dreaming about electricity switching off during our gig.

RALF: What a nightmare, Wolfgang. Knock metal, quick.

FLORIAN: And don’t ever quote the Beatles in our presence.

**Sometime in 1983, KlingKlang Studio**

RALF: Gentlemen, I just wrote a new tune, do you want to hear it?

FLORIAN: Ralf, I think it reminds me of something.

RALF: Of what?

FLORIAN: A piece for the flute by Hindemith.

RALF: Really? So what?

FLORIAN: He or his ancestors may sue us if they hear it.

RALF: Classical people don’t listen to pop music. And I don't know if you've noticed, but everybody is ripping _us_ off. Even the rappers from New York.

FLORIAN: You're so right, Ralf. Let's take out revenge.

**Sometime in the '70s. In the cinema.**

INT. CINEMA.

SCREEN: GIRL.

WOLFGANG: WOW!

RFK: YAWN…

SCREEN: CAR.

RFK: WOW!

WOLFGANG: YAWN…

SCREEN: GIRL IN A CAR.

RFWK: WOW!

**[Das Ende]**

**Author's Note:**

> The "piece for the flute" by Paul Hindemith is "Sonata for Flute and Piano" (1936), echoes of which, apparently, can be heard in "Tour de France" (1983).


End file.
